


Тем же днем в восемь вечера у Отабека самолет

by geerosu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geerosu/pseuds/geerosu
Summary: — Дубак, блять, — вырывается у Юры вслух.— Знаешь, я буду скучать, — вырывается у Юры вслух.И много чего еще вырывается.





	Тем же днем в восемь вечера у Отабека самолет

Страдальческий венец Юрий с себя срывал не раз и не два.

Плисецкий чувствует себя ужасным, прилипчивым и глубоко печальным человеком. И он очень устал что-то чувствовать. Это, блять, больно. Он живой, вообще-то.

Отабек идет рядом, что-то говорит. Говорит-говорит, а Юра даже не слушает, потому что мысли в голове шумят так громко и их рой не дает сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме этого самого роя.

И этот дурацкий момент, когда в горле стало сухо. Плисецкий до последнего сдерживал позывы на кашель. Но-таки задыхается воздухом и давится им же, громко-громко, перебивая Отабека на полуслове.

— Ты в порядке? — мерным голосом спросил он. Краем глаза Юра увидел, что Алтын вот-вот собирался хлопать его по спине, но кашель прошел, будто и не было: першения в гортани не осталось тоже.

— Да, — отвечает Плисецкий, не повернув головы в сторону Отабека. — Все окей.

Юра закатывает глаза. Так сильно, что, кажется, увидит сеть красных сосудов, которые покрывают ту внутреннюю часть в черепе, которая находится за глазами: он ненавидит молодежную культуру и пацанскую эстетику, а также глупых девушек, которые худеют до пары-тройки десятков килограммов. Но все равно новые модные слова вроде «окей» или «норм» слишком плотно вошли в оборот и теперь вытесняют нормальные слова. И это чертовски раздражает, потому что теперь, когда он смеется, так и проскакивает фраза типа «ору». Особенно было стыдно, когда во время милой улыбки он сказал «верещу». Тогда просто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не вываливаться из нее впредь.

— Погоди, я сейчас, — говорит Отабек и оставляет Юру одного посреди улицы.

— Ты куда? — вдогонку спрашивает Плисецкий, потому что. Что за херня сейчас между ними происходит?

— Хочу кое-что купить, я сейчас, — вторит он и теряется среди забегаловок, фонариков, людей, предновогодней раздражающей Юрия так сильно, цветной мишуры.

Плисецкий потерял счет времени и просто хрен знает сколько стоит на этом лютом морозе:

— Дубак, блять, — вырывается у него вслух.

Мышцы мелко рефлекторно подрагивают, издевательски, словно в такт миганиям дурацких пестрых гирлянд-фонариков.

— Заебало все, сука, — сипло и будто не своим голосом, срывается очередная мысль.

Юра стоит, кажется, тысячу лет, кажется, покрывается слоем ледяной корки и думать холодно.

_Жить холодно._

— Вот, — Отабек протягивает руку с рожком с мороженым. — Твое любимое, вишневое с гранатом.

Юра выдыхает и между ними поднимается облако пара. Алтын выдыхает тоже. Облако сгущается.

— Зачем? — Плисецкий задерживает дыхание, потому что дышать холодно (и потому что водяной пар надоел мельтешить перед глазами).

— Потому что я хочу, — пожимает плечами Отабек.

Они бы и дальше шли молча (господи боже, они едят мороженое в минус двадцать, прямо на улице), но Отабек опять что-то рассказывает (и Юрий хочет, чтобы он замолчал; впервые за это время. Ему надо подумать в тишине и одиночестве).

— Что дальше? — и Юрий надеется, что Отабек спрашивает именно о карьере фигуриста.

— Ты о чем? — Плисецкий все еще надеется на тот ответ, который хочет услышать.

— О том, что я скоро уезжаю в Алматы.

— И что? — ощущения можно описать словом «пытка».

— Мы не сможем видеться. И может не увидимся еще долго, — грусть в голосе слышится. И то, что Отабек ее хотел вытравить — тоже слышится.

— У нас есть скайп.

— Юра…

— Просто слышать твой голос для меня уже достаточно.

И Алтын затихает. На его лице… облегчение и умиротворение. Он выдохнул и улыбнулся уголками губ.

Тысячи иголок колют кожу Юры изнутри и холода он теперь больше не чувствует. По крайней мере он сказал то, что следовало сказать.

_Тем же днем в восемь вечера у Отабека самолет._

— Знаешь, я буду скучать, — Плисецкий теребит лямку рюкзака. Леопардовый принт сейчас неожиданно раздражает. Хочется сорвать с себя всю одежду и надеть что-то нейтральное. Может быть, с надписями на английском. Вроде как «OBEY». Или, ну, скажем, «Supreme». Юрий — жертва моды. Юрий думает об этом — о чем угодно, — но только не о том, что через десять минут Отабек будет в самолете, а через несколько часов — в Алматы.

— Я тоже буду скучать, — Отабек пристально смотрит, не сводя взгляда, старается запомнить лицо Плисецкого (невероятно красивое) как можно лучше. Отабек пытается запомнить их прощание (невероятно красивое). Отабеку больно. Отабек, вообще-то, живой.

— Когда ты вернешься? — телефон в кармане Юры вибрирует. — В смысле, как ты думаешь? Сколько мне ждать, — хочется сказать, что он готов ждать сколько потребуется. А еще разбить телефон, который отвлекает, об асфальт. А еще поцеловать Отабека. На прощание. Но Плисецкий не уверен, что выдержит и не расплачется.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Алтын. — Хочу поскорее.

— Блять. Это. Не. Вы-но-си-мо, — Юра буквально рычит. И все отдается пульсацией в каждой клетке: вселенная дрожит вместе с ними.

— Нет, пожалуйста… Не говори, — слова идут с нажимом. Отабек прикрывает глаза: не то от сильного ветра, не то чтобы не потекли слезы.

На самом деле Алтыну просто страшно посмотреть Юрию прямо в глаза. Потому что вдруг увидит? Увидит боль, тоску и гомосексуальную любовь (которую не вытравить ничем, Отабек пытался) к лучшему другу.

Он постоянно думает: сегодня стоит признаться и сказать, как есть.

Постоянно думает и постоянно _ничего не говорит._

— Прости я… Все так хреново. Че-е-рт, — Плисецкий без конца поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос: снова и снова.

— Все хорошо, — врет Отабек.

Обнимает Юру так крепко, как никого не обнимал так прежде. И утыкается носом в изгиб изящной бледной шеи. Запах чего-то апельсинового и сладкого, очень вкусно пахнет. Отабек спросил бы какими духами пользуется Плисецкий, но это так, черт дери, глупо.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Плисецкий. Его мерное дыхание, теплое и влажное, касается уха Алтына, и тот дрожит: приятно и до одури интимно. Важнее поцелуев, секса и всего другого. Потому что сейчас они вместе. Потому что Юра обнимает в ответ:

— Пожалуйста, иди в самолет. Или я не отпущу тебя.

Отабек хочет закричать, но лишь утыкается сильнее, прижимается крепче. Текут слезы.

«Что за пиздец?» — думает Отабек.

«Блять, нет», — думает Юра и зажмуривается, когда пару капель-таки вышли за кромку ресниц и потекли по щекам, оставляя следы, которые почти мгновенно застывают на морозе.

— Отабек? — зовет Плисецкий. — Тебе пора. Отабек?..

— Н-нет.

— Отабек, — с нажимом.

— Прости. Я не хочу, мне правда жаль.

— Все нормально, — Юрий улыбается, но они оба понимают, что это подделка и улыбки неуместны. Однако, Отабек улыбается в ответ.

— Я пошел, — машет рукой. И из иллюминатора машет. Но Плисецкий уже не видит. _Он ничего не видит._ Лишь стоит на одном месте.

Среди чужих людей.

Без Отабека.


End file.
